Love you, My son
by Herelda-san
Summary: Sasuke seorang ayah yang sibuk kerja, begitu juga istrinya. Natsumi, anak mereka merasa kesepian. Pendek aja ya. SasuFemNaru. OOC.


~ Hallo minna ~

**Love you, my son**

Sekedar info saja, ini pertama kalinya elda nge-post fanfic di ini. Elda juga masih ketegori newbie. So, mohon maaf ya kalau ceritanya ga menarik, gj, alur aut-autan. But, ambil sisi positifnya aja ya. Yosh~ dari pada elda banyak ngebacot mending kita langsung mulai aja.

~ SELAMAT MEMBACA ~

**Desclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto. Tapi cerita ini fiks punya elda.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Angst.**

**Main chara : SasufemNaru, dkk.**

**Warning : TYPO bertebaran, Alur kecepatan, gender bender, slight! No yaoi! One-shoot!**

**Here we go =) Cerita pasaran. OOC ^^v**

Pada suatu hari, seorang Ayah yaitu Uchiha Sasuke pulang dari bekerja pukul 21.00 malam. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari itu sangat melelahkan baginya. Sesampainya dirumah ia mendapati anaknya yang berusia 8 tahun yang duduk di kelas 2 SD anak itu persis seperti ayahnya versi chibinya, yaitu Natsumi sudah menunggunya di depan pintu rumah. Sepertinya ia sudah menunggu lama. "Kok belum tidur?" sapa Sasuke pada anaknya.

Biasanya Natsumi sudah lelap ketika Sasuke pulang kerja, dan baru bangun ketika ia akan bersiap berangkat ke kantor di pagi hari.

"Natsu menunggu Tou-sama pulang , karena Natsu mau tanya berapa gaji Tou-sama selama dikantor? Apakah Tou-sama harus bekerja? Bukankah kita sudah serba berkecukupan Tou-sama? Bahkan lebih dari cukup" memang benar keluarga Sasuke termasuk keluarga bangsawan. Ditambah ia menikahi sang putri Namikaze, yaitu Namikaze Naruto.

"Lho, tumben, kok nanya gaji Tou-sama segala? Kamu mau minta uang lagi ya?"

"Ah, tidak Tou-sama! Natsu sekedar ingin tahu saja…"

"Oke, kamu boleh hitung sendiri. Setiap hari Tou-sama bekerja sekitar 10 jam dan dibayar Rp 1.000.000,- setiap bulan rata-rata dihitung 25 hari kerja. Jadi gaji Tou-sama satu bulan berapa, hayo?!"

Si anak kemudian berlari mengambil kertas dari meja belajar sementara Ayahnya melepas sepatu dan mengambil minuman.

Ketika sang Ayah ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian, sang anak mengikutinya.

"Jadi kalau satu hari Tou-sama dibayar Rp 1.000.000 utuk 10 jam, berarti satu jam Tou-sama digaji Rp 100.000 dong!" Jenius, turunan dari ayahnya.

"Kamu pintar, sekarang tidur ya. Sudah malam!" tapi sang anak tidak mau beranjak.

"Tou-sama, apa aku boleh pinjam uang Rp 10.000 ?"

"Sudah malam nak, buat apa minta uang malam-malam begini. Sudah, besok pagi saja. Sekarang kamu tidur!"

"Tapi Tou-sama…"

"Natsu! Sekarang tidur!" suara Sasuke mulai meninggi. Natsumi berbalik menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke tampak menyesali ucapannya. Tak lama kemudian ia menghampiri Natsumi di kamarnya. Anak itu sedang-terisak-isak sambil memegang uang Rp 90.000 Sambil mengelus kepala sang anak, Sasuke berkata "Maafkan Tou-sama, Natsu! Mengapapa kamu minta uang malam-malam begini. Besok kan masih bisa. Jangankan Rp.10.000, lebih dari itu juga boleh. Kamu mau pakai buat beli mainan kan" Bagaimana pun, Sasuke sangat menyayangi anaknya. Seperti ia menyayangi istri dan ibunya.

"Tou-sama, Natsu tidak mau meminta uang. Natsu mau pinjam. Nanti Natsu akan kembalikan kalau sudah menabung lagi dari uang jajanNatsu." Natsu berbicara dengan isakannya juga.

"Iya..iya..tapi buat apa?" Tanya sang Ayah.

"Natsu menunggu Tou-sama pulang hari ini dari jam 8. Natsu mau ajak Tou-sama main ular tangga atau apapun asal Tou-sama bermaindengan Natsu. Natsu selama ini selalu saja bermain dengan kaa-sama. Satu jam saja Tou-sama, Natsu mohon. Kaa-sana sering bilang, kalau waktu Tou-sama itu sangat berharga. Jadi Natsu mau beli waktu Tou-sama. Natsu buka tabungan Natsu, tapi cuma ada uang Rp 90.000. Sedangkan tadi Tou-sama bilang, untuk satu jam Tou-sama dibayar Rp 100.000. Karena uang tabungan Natsu hanya Rp.90.000,- dan itu tidak cukup, Natsu mau pinjam Rp 10.000 dari Tou-sama." Sang Papa hanya terdiam sambil memandangi anaknya dengan sendu. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha tersentuh hatinya untuk ke-3 kalinya! Ke-1 dan ke-2 telah diambil oleh Ibunya dan sang Istri yang sangat dicintainya.

Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata. Ia pun memeluk erat anak kecil itu sambil menangis. Sasuke menangis! Mendengar perkataan anaknya, sang ayah langsung terdiam, ia seketika terenyuh, kehilangan kata-kata dan menangis. Ia lalu segera merangkul sang anak yang disayanginya itu sambil menangis dan minta maaf pada sang anak.

"Maafkan Tou-sama sayang" ujar sang Ayah."Tou-sama telah egois, selama ini Tou-sama lupa untuk apa Tou-sama bekerja keras. Maafkan Tou-sama Natsumi." kata sang Ayah ditengah suara tangisnya. Si anak hanya diam membisu dalam dekapan sang sekaligus senang. Akhirnya sang ayah sadar. Terimakasih Tou-sama...

-FIN-

Huaaaa.. Bagaimana? Cerita pasaran bukannn? Maafkan elda, minna =)) But, Arigatou untuk meluangkan kesempatan membaca fic ini bahkan mereviewnyaa 3 3 3

- Mind to Review? -


End file.
